


Мы скажем друг другу несколько "спасибо"

by ForeverNemi



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: Но вот он, Тони Старк, сидит именно так, то и дело хитро посматривая на ТЧаллу через край опущенных почти на кончик носа оранжевых очков, попивает скотч, всего второй за всё время их общения, хотя в ТЧалле уже четвертый





	Мы скажем друг другу несколько "спасибо"

Последние полчаса разговора со Старком заставляют Т'Чаллу пусть не смущаться, но испытывать неловкость. После того, как их покидает мисс Романофф, Тони пересаживается ближе, устраивается удобнее — удобнее для него, но Т'Чалла немного шокирован открытостью позы. В его понимании едва знакомые люди не усаживаются на диване бара полубоком, не закидывают руку на спинку, чтобы пальцами очень отвлекающе то и дело касаться плеча собеседника, не сидят в странной позе, умостив полусогнутую ногу на сиденье и чуть дёргая ступнёй в щегольском ботинке в такт словам.  
Но вот он, Тони Старк, сидит именно так, то и дело хитро посматривая на Т'Чаллу через край опущенных почти на кончик носа оранжевых очков, попивает скотч, всего второй за всё время их общения, хотя в Т'Чалле уже четвёртый. Разговор уже далеко уходит от слушаний по Акту, от рассказов о Мстителях, о провале в Соковии. Тони всё больше слушает про Ваканду, а Т'Чалла пытается никак не выдать секрет своей страны, хотя получается из рук вон плохо. Старк отвлекает. Проводит по шву на рукаве кончиком пальца, испытующе заглядывая в глаза, и речь Т'Чаллы становится слишком медленной для того, кто не должен реагировать. Старк едва проводит по краю бокала языком, а Т'Чалла забывает, о чём тот спросил его секунду назад. В голове чуть шумит, и это нельзя списать на виски: Т'Чалла не умеет пьянеть, его пропитанная вибраниумом ДНК защищает и от этого.  
Но от Старка защиты нет. Т'Чалла всё чаще замечает за собой глупейшие ошибки и оговорки, рассуждая о скорости полёта джетов и почти открыто сравнивая их со скоростью вакандийских флаеров (в пользу последних). Т'Чалла рассуждает о добыче руды новыми способами, снова едва не выдавая себя, и замолкает, увидев направленный на него слишком внимательный взгляд. Тони рассказывает, как синтезировал элемент, которого до этого никто и представить не мог, чтобы спасти свою жизнь, а потом оказалось, что из такого же был сделан щит Кэпа. Т'Чалла кусает изнутри губу, чтобы не закричать, что Тони понятия не имеет, о чём говорит, но ему всё больше кажется, что из них двоих меньше всего понимает именно он.  
Глупо соревноваться с Тони Старком. Т'Чалле глупо соревноваться даже с собственной сестрой, у которой в плоти и крови будто сконцентрировалось всё, что накопила наука Ваканды за тысячелетия. Но Шури родная, простая и понятная, а мужчина, сидящий напротив, опасен, умён и коварен, и Т'Чалла уже понимает, что дальше продолжать их разговор нельзя — он себя выдаст.  
Это Тони Старк. Человек, пинками гонящий прогресс и технологии из двадцать первого сразу в двадцать третий век. Человек, выбравшийся из плена, в агонии балансировавший на грани смерти, создавший самый совершенный костюм из тех, что не были созданы в Ваканде. Человек, чьё лицо на обложках научных журналов было гарантией того, что Шури зачитает их до дыр. Человек, который подхватил на лету ядерную боеголовку и унёс её в космический разрыв. Человек, сражавшийся с врагами невообразимо могущественными, такими, что контрабандисты или террористы африканского континента, с которыми чаще всего сталкивалась Ваканда, были просто кошачьим чихом.  
И сейчас этот человек, внимательно наблюдавший за заикавшимся от стараний не сболтнуть лишнего Т'Чаллой, вдруг говорит:  
— Настоящий принц, да?  
Т'Чалла обескуражено замолкает, гладя на то, как Тони медленно и неумолимо допивает свой скотч с уже растаявшим в нём льдом.  
— Всегда интересовался, есть ли разница между голубой и красной кровью. Так что, ваше высочество, как насчёт подняться в мой номер?  
Т'Чалла кивает, лишь потом понимая, на что согласился. Но он согласился бы и до того, как способность размышлять вернулась к нему. Потому что это Тони Старк, и последние полчаса беседы Т'Чалла просто любуется им, с незаметной дрожью в пальцах наблюдая за тем, как пальцы Старка касаются его плеча.  
Он невысокий, очень подвижный, словно ртутный шарик, двигается стремительно и упрямо, и даже Т'Чалле с его длинными ногами сложно идти с той же скоростью. Он чуть отстаёт, оглядывается, будто пытаясь попросить у окружающей их роскоши гостиничного бара помощи. Но потом переводит взгляд на деловито шагающего впереди Тони и понимает: всё к чёрту.  
Тони живёт в голубом президентском люксе, потому что красный занят королевской семьёй Ваканды. К каждому номеру идёт свой лифт, и Тони входит туда первым, ожидая, пока Т'Чалла догонит его. Едва двери закрываются, Тони становится напротив, смотрит снизу вверх, но слишком свысока, и у Т'Чаллы снова перехватывает дыхание. Тони мягко ведёт рёбрами ладони от его шеи вниз, обводит края лацканов непривычного европейского костюма, расстёгивает на нём пуговицы. Т'Чалла дышит через раз, наклоняется к нему за поцелуем, но успевает лишь коснуться губами уголка рта. Тони не отступает, но отгибается назад на полкорпуса, смотрит на него через оранжевые стёкла очков, а потом снимает их, позволяя снова прикоснуться к себе без помех.  
Т'Чалла обхватывает его правой рукой за спину, прижимая к себе, левой придерживает за подбородок, чтобы удержать эту ртуть на одном месте, и целует. Тони на вкус как скотч и дым, его язык обжигает, губы чуть сухие, и Т'Чалла медленно обводит их, чуть прикусывая нижнюю. Тони одобрительно стонет ему в рот, запускает ладони под уже расстёгнутый пиджак, проводит по груди, по бокам, вжимаясь в Т'Чаллу со всей силой. Лифт останавливается, и Тони снова первым выходит из него, увлекая за собой.  
Т'Чалла мало, что замечает по дороге, потому что Тони разворачивается в нему, снова увлекая в поцелуй, но расположение комнат аналогично, и Т'Чалла почти не глядя идёт к спальне, заставляя Тони отступать перед своим напором. Кровать не заправлена, что странно для отеля такого уровня, но Т'Чалла не из тех, кто тщательно следит за сервисом. Тем более, это Старк, человек, об отношениях которого с окружающими ходят легенды — он мог бы просто запретить сервису приближаться к своему номеру.  
Т'Чалла садится на кушетку в изножье кровати, широко расставляет ноги, удерживая Тони между ними, и теперь они меняются местами. Теперь Тони целует его, наклоняясь, его пальцы скользят по шее Т'Чаллы и подбородку, прикосновения искрами отдаются в затылке, когда Тони мягко обхватывает его. Т'Чалла перестаёт цепляться за его пояс, как утопающий, расстёгивает на нём пиджак, и Тони отводит назад руки, чтобы можно было его снять. Они касаются друг друга только губами и ногами, потому что Т'Чалла крепко сжимает Тони бёдрами, боясь, что тот утомится и ускользнёт от него, как та самая ртуть.  
Но Тони сам снимает рубашку, открывая грудь с выпуклым белым шрамом от ключицы и почти до стыка нижних рёбер. Т'Чалла отвлекается от его губ, чтобы провести языком по линии шрама, на секунду задержавшись под рёбрами. Тони снова стонет, вздрагивает, когда Т'Чалла касается соска, но стоит крепко, потому что Т'Чалла держит его. Тони отклоняется влево, его руки скользят от надплечий Т'Чаллы вниз по спине, ногти впиваются в лопатки. Это больно и горячо, и теперь стонет Т'Чалла, по спине проходит волна дрожи, словно у довольной кошки. Тони довольно ухмыляется, глядя Т'Чалле в глаза, а тот с трудом дышит, глядя на него в ответ.  
Тони отстраняется, но лишь на то мгновение, за которое встаёт на колени между раздвинутых ног Т'Чаллы. Он расстёгивает тугую пряжку на ремне, пуговицу на поясе брюк, вытягивает из-под него края рубашки. Т'Чалле сложно терпеть, он слишком торопливо выпутывается из рукавов, сбрасывает рубашку за спину, потому что кожа горит, покрывается мурашками, и ему отчаянно хочется скорее избавиться от одежды, слишком тесной и тяжёлой для того, в ком требует своего природа.  
Тони мешает, продолжая ласкать его руками: гладит по груди и плечам, нежно щекочет под подбородком, заставляя жмуриться, и Т'Чалла несколько мгновений, пережидая, пока уймётся крупная дрожь, не двигается. Тони поднимается первым, снимает обувь, раздевается и, сопровождаемый жадным взглядом Т'Чаллы, идёт к кровати. Пока Т'Чалла стягивает с себя оставшуюся одежду и обувь, Тони стоит боком у края кровати, И Т'Чалла ещё немного ждёт, поглощая взглядом его тело. У Тони взъерошен затылок, чуть сведены лопатки. Он опирается на правую ногу, чуть отставив левую, и из-за этого кажется, что он красуется. Пару ударов сердца Т'Чалла смотрит, как у него подрагивают мышцы на бедре, а потом утыкается взглядом в круглые ягодицы, вызывающе торчащие. Осанка Тони идеальна, что скрашивает средний рост, но когда Т'Чалла подходит ближе, разница становится более заметной. Т'Чалла наклоняется и целует Тони в затылок, чуть дует, заставляя торчащие волоски колыхнуться. Тони вздрагивает и оборачивается.  
В его руках тюбик со смазкой и упаковка презерватива, и до Т'Чаллы по-настоящему доходит, что сейчас они займутся сексом. После трёх часов странного знакомства и разговора, который бы сделал честь даже мисс Романофф. Тони давит Т'Чалле на грудь костяшками правой руки, в которой сжат тюбик, и Т'Чалла делает пару шагов назад. Край кровати попадает под колени, и Т'Чалла падает на неё. Тони стоит рядом, с лёгкой улыбкой глядя, как Т'Чалла откидывает скомканное одеяло в изножье, как удобнее ложится. Он кладёт под голову подушку, и Тони одобрительно кивает.  
Из-за того, что солнце ещё высоко и светит сквозь распахнутые шторы, Т'Чалла видит только силуэт Тони, а сам полностью выставлен на обозрение. Т'Чалла едва различает направление взгляда, но уверен, что Тони сейчас внимательно осматривает всё. Строение тел у обычных людей и венценосных особ ничем не отличается, но Т'Чалла знает, что Тони всё нравится. Это искрящее восхищение осязаемыми волнами расходится от Тони, и Т'Чалла всё тяжелее дышит. Член крепнет полностью под внимательным взглядом. Тони, бросив Т'Чалле под бок смазку и резинку, наклоняется над его пахом и медленно проводит языком от мошонки до головки члена, чуть задерживаясь, чтобы слизать выступившие пару капель смазки.  
Т'Чалла пытается найти опору, потому что кажется, будто кровать становится похожей на облако, и он падает-падает-падает сквозь него, и грудь сводит от нехватки воздуха. Тони всё ещё склоняется над его пахом, но вопросительно смотрит вверх, и Т'Чалла понимает, что кричит. Он отпускает сжатую в кулаках простыню, тяжело дышит, приходя в себя после такой нехитрой, в общем-то, ласки, а Тони поднимается на кровать.  
Т'Чалла лежит между его ног, Тони возвышается над ним тёмным силуэтом, но глаза привыкают, и Т'Чалла всё смотрит на тело Тони, на его ноги, покрытые тёмным пушком, напряжённый член, сжимающийся живот — и на белеющий на груди шрам. Т'Чалла поднимает голову выше, встречается с Тони взглядом и нечаянно облизывает губы, заставляя того вспыхнуть. Т'Чалле отчаянно хочется целоваться, хочется сжать Тони в объятиях и пролежать так несколько часов. Или дней. Забыть обо всём, немного побаюкать его, прижавшись грудью к спине. Но нетерпение, теперь общее на двоих, подталкивает его к действиям. Когда Тони опускается на колени, почти касаясь мошонкой живота Т'Чаллы, тот закусывает губу и почти воет.  
Он тянется к Тони, дёргает его на себя, обхватывает лицо ладонями, чтобы эта ртуть никуда не умчалась, замерла хотя бы на мгновение. Сжимает и недолго смотрит, будто спрашивая разрешения, и Тони, поняв его, кивает. Они снова целуются, жадно и голодно, и в этом поцелуе очень много зубов и языка, очень мокро и немного отдаёт кровью. Тони отстраняется и облизывает треснувшую губу, а в Т'Чалле оживает хищник. Эта кровь, этот запах, близость Тони — всё это сейчас слишком. Т'Чалла пытается обуздать себя и отводит руки, снова для надёжности вцепляясь в простыню, но ему всё равно хочется трогать Тони.  
Тони отводит глаза первым, и теперь Т'Чалла только наблюдает за тем, как он выдавливает на пальцы смазку, как заводит руку за спину. Ему тоже хочется прикоснуться к Тони так, более интимно, но он понимает, что тот не просто так держит его чуть на расстоянии. В том, как Тони жмурится, как сводит у переносицы брови, растягивая и смазывая себя, слишком много огня, и Т'Чалла чувствует его жар там, где соприкасаются их тела. Он тянется к Тони, гладит его по бёдрам, проводит кончиками пальцев по животу. Тони чуть вздрагивает, когда Т'Чалла обводит пупок, плотно сжимает губы, но стон прорывается даже сквозь них. Рука Тони двигается всё чаще и резче, и он наконец отводит её и встаёт прямо. Чистой рукой он находит пакетик, зажимает край в зубах и отрывает. Резинка выпадает на подставленную ладонь, и у Т'Чаллы снова перехватывает в горле.  
Тони крепко сжимает его член несколько раз перед тем, как раскатать по нему презерватив, и Т'Чалла пытается думать о чём-то постороннем, холодном и противном, чтобы не кончить Тони в кулак, но рядом с ним плохие мысли пропадают из головы, оставляя только ослепляющее желание. Тони придерживает его член, пока медленно опускается на него, и Т'Чалла открывает глаза, чтобы увидеть вспышку восхищения во взгляде, обращённом к нему.  
Тони тесный и горячий, член с трудом скользит в него, но Тони опускается всё ниже с каждым выдохом, а когда касается задницей бёдер Т'Чаллы, стонет — и в этих звуках нет ни капли боли, только чистейшее удовольствие. И теперь настаёт очередь Т'Чаллы довести их до края. Он крепче подхватывает Тони, чуть наклоняет и приподнимает над собой, шире разводит ноги, упираясь пятками в кровать, и поддаёт бёдрами, толкаясь в него всё сильнее с каждым проникновением. Головка плотно сжата мышцами, Тони ёрзает на члене, стискивает его собой, но послушно расслабляется, когда Т'Чалла снова и снова толкается в него.  
Из спальни словно откачивают воздух, грудь Т'Чаллы разрывает, Тони тоже с трудом дышит. Они оба покрыты лёгкой плёнкой пота, стонут в унисон и хрипло выдыхают, и дрожь одного передаётся другому толчок за толчком. Тони упирается ладонями в грудь Т'Чаллы, царапает её ногтями или щиплет соски, а Т'Чалла не может убрать ладони от его бёдер и задницы, тискает их, впиваясь ногтями, будто помечая. Этот лёгкий привкус боли заставляет Тони каждый раз вскидывать голову и туже сжиматься на члене Т'Чаллы.  
Они двигаются в синхроне, но будто друг к другу, торопясь причинить друг другу оргазм. Тони щедро дарит себя, заводит Т'Чаллу до головокружения, будто на вершине мира. Т'Чалла пытается ответить ему тем же, но Тони рулит ими обоими. Он распахивает глаза и заставляет Т'Чаллу смотреть только на его лицо, пока умело водит бёдрами, насаживаясь на его член. Лицо Тони покрыто испариной, она скапливается над верхней губой, и тот слизывает мелкие капли, не отводя от Т'Чаллы глаз. Т'Чалла в ответ сжимает ладони под его бёдрами, поддаёт снизу своими и так застывает на долгие секунды, пока оргазм взрывается под кожей и заставляет кровь гореть. Тони прижимает свой член ладонью к лобку Т'Чаллы и несколько раз коротко движется, толкаясь в узкое пространство. Его оргазм отдаётся в ещё твёрдом члене теснотой мышц и крупной дрожью, на что Т'Чалла отвечает продолжением своего. Ещё пару минут они не двигаются, переживая оглушившее удовольствие.  
Тони с тонким стоном приподнимается, и его ноги дрожат от бессилия. Т'Чалла придерживает его, потом перехватывает ставший почти мягким член у основания и полностью расцепляет их. Тони с трудом двигается, пока освобождает Т'Чаллу от крепкой хватки бёдер, ложится на кровать, плотно прижимаясь к боку и шумно дышит. Т'Чалла тоже едва может перевести дух, ему всё ещё жарко, в голове пусто, а тело словно замерло на пике оргазма, настолько ему хорошо.  
Тони поворачивает голову, глядя на Т'Чаллу, мягко касается губами под грудью, шепчет тихое “Спасибо”, касаясь губами кожи, и Т'Чалла готов кричать на весь мир в ответ. Он не может встать, настолько сильно ещё кружится голова, но теперь это вряд ли спишешь на оргазм, потому что всё его существо тянется только к Тони, к тому, насколько он близок. Т'Чалла переворачивается, тянется к Тони и получает ещё один кусачий, но уже довольный поцелуй.  
— Трахаться с принцами — круто, — заявляет Тони и устало смеётся. — Дай знак, когда будешь в Нью-Йорке, устрою тебе экскурсию по своей спальне.  
И на этом всё, Т'Чалла понимает, что с ним прощаются. Молча он встаёт, собирает одежду, чтобы натянуть её на себя в гостиной люкса, а потом вызывает лифт. Ему нужно спуститься, пройти через холл гостиницы и подняться в свой номер, который, вот ирония, находится за стенкой от спальни Тони.  
Пока Т'Чалла, сжимая в руках смятый пиджак, идёт к себе, он пытается не думать о том, что осталось в спальне голубого люкса, потому что это слишком больно сейчас.

— Симпатичный костюмчик, — сообщает Тони, когда они встречаются в аэропорту. Он тяжело смотрит на Т'Чаллу, ещё не надевшего шлем, а тот просто отвечает:  
— Спасибо. Твой тоже неплох, хоть и старомодный.  
Тони смотрит на Т'Чаллу взглядом, в котором смешивается всё: неприязнь, интерес, азарт и восхищение достойным отпором. Но не говорит больше ничего, защёлкивает забрало шлема, и всё, что происходит дальше, смешивается для Т'Чаллы в сплошной калейдоскоп из взрывов, ударов и боли, которую испытывает он и которую желает причинить противникам. Напоследок он слышит насмешливое фырканье Наташи, но забывает о нём, когда Романофф идёт в атаку возле джета, в котором уже скрываются Роджерс и Барнс.  
Но когда Т'Чалла спускается в бункер, чтобы найти там обездвиженного Тони в разбитом костюме, то слышит его “Спасибо”, когда поднимает на руки и уносит в свой флаер. Тони закрывает глаза, и Т'Чалла злится, когда видит на нём ссадины и синяки, оставленные рукой бывшего друга. Тони едва дышит, когда Т'Чалла устраивает его в визуальной близости от себя, но дышит, и сквозь сиплые выдохи Т'Чалла всё ещё слышит его искреннее “спасибо”, слишком похожее на то, что Тони сказал в их — первую — близость.


End file.
